


【盾冬】春潮

by Gloria___L



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, 双性, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria___L/pseuds/Gloria___L
Summary: 双性OOC不出意外有后续（）





	【盾冬】春潮

**Author's Note:**

> 双性  
OOC  
不出意外有后续（）

巴基醒来的时候，发现自己的女穴在流水儿。  
他扔掉了内裤，坐在床边，伸手摸了摸自己的阴唇。  
“嗯…”他无助地喊到，只觉得痒痒的，想要被男人，尤其是他的室友，他的史蒂夫填满。  
这种瘙痒感越来越旺盛，让他觉得自己的女穴空虚得不得了。  
可他又是个处子，他不知道这种被男人操穿的感觉是什么样的，他有点渴望体验这种感觉，但是他又怕疼，听说第一次的时候操开女穴中那层薄膜的时候会流很多血，可疼了。  
他这么多年的性经历只存在于自慰——撸自己的鸡巴，幻想着自己如史蒂夫一样，是个完整的健壮的男人，而不是像现在一样，半男不女的。或者他会趁史蒂夫不在，坐在他的床上，拿自己的女穴蹭蹭史蒂夫的脏衣服，在他的脏衣服上摩擦一下自己的大阴唇，再拿自己的手扣扣自己——他真的爱惨了史蒂夫身上那种单纯的男性的荷尔蒙。  
现在，他觉得自己的下体就像是完全被打开了一样，不时感觉到自己的下体又在收缩，张开，收缩，张开这样反复。  
他想要获得更多的快感。  
他慢慢站起身，缓缓提上裤子，却被裤子粗糙的布料磨的微微颤抖，轻声喘息。  
“哈啊…”他踉踉跄跄地推开了史蒂夫的房门，不出意料，这个男人又出去晨跑了。  
一定要在史蒂夫回来之前缓解自己的性欲。  
他想着脱下了裤子，任由自己的屁股湿漉漉的，坐在史蒂夫的床上，开始拿手指套弄自己的阴茎。  
他的女穴还在不住收缩。  
“我好…好空…好想咬住史蒂夫的大鸡巴…”他说着，脱下了自己的上衣，拿自己的手指抠着自己的会阴，“可是…可是他不拿那东西…捅我…”  
他低声呻吟着，可得到的快感远远不够。  
忽然门开了。  
可是巴基早就沉浸在欲求不满之中，无暇顾及那么多，也失去了思考的能力。  
“哈啊…史蒂夫…为什么你不…不能操一操我…”他的脸通红，仰着脖子，高声呻吟，“我好空啊…我想吃…想吃你的大香肠…”  
眼角通红，巴基汗涔涔地，不住搅动自己的女穴，手指上满是淫水，“嗯…给我…”  
“这么想要？”  
巴基忽然听见了史蒂夫的声音，好像也看见了面前的人就是史蒂夫，可他还没搞清楚是怎么回事，就诚实地答道，“嗯…I want…”  
一根粗壮的鸡巴弹在了巴基的脸上。  
巴基笑着舔了舔龟头，含含糊糊地说道，“不好吃嘛…”  
来人没有说话，只是把那根粗壮的阴茎送进了他的嘴里。  
他的舌头舔着这根巨大的男根，却也只吞下了半根——可这也够他受得了，他已经开始流口水了。  
“巴基，”他闭着眼听见史蒂夫在叫他，就呜呜咽咽地回答，却只得来了嘴里阴茎的抽插。  
“嗯…”他小声呻吟，下面的痒意却越来越钻心，微微睁眼，他才发现原来眼前的就是他的史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫似乎是看出来他的难受，伸手在他的外阴上画圈。  
先是大阴唇被史蒂夫的手触碰，巴基觉得自己像是被点燃了一般，又仿佛是有无数只蚂蚁在啃食自己的阴部。  
痒。  
想要。  
想要让他伸进去。  
“宝贝的阴唇还挺大的，”史蒂夫笑着说，手指现在摸到了巴基的小阴唇里。  
巴基很痒，身躯微微颤抖，舔弄着史蒂夫的龟头，“呜…”  
史蒂夫的手指不住在这里打圈，却死死不往里伸，引得巴基痛苦的呻吟着，他想要，想要让史蒂夫进去…  
史蒂夫抽出了那条冲着血的阴茎。  
“史蒂夫…”他软软地叫着，“往里弄弄我…”  
史蒂夫道，“巴基，宝贝，我的宝贝，你不怕你的高潮时间太短，自己享受不到快乐吗？”  
“我…”巴基眼里含着泪水，“我怕…可是，可是我想…”  
“想什么？”史蒂夫轻笑着问道，低头亲了亲巴基的眼角，又把满是唾液的鸡巴在巴基脸上蹭了蹭。  
“啊…好浓的…好浓的史蒂夫味儿…”巴基陶醉的呻吟，“好好闻…”  
史蒂夫继续问道，“要我帮你延长时间吗？”  
“呜呜…要…也要史蒂夫帮我破处…捅开我…我就是史蒂夫一个人的了…”巴基哭着喊到，“虽然会很疼，但是…但是我不怕…我要做史蒂夫的小婊子…做史蒂夫的飞机杯…三十八度恒温会叫床的…那种…”  
史蒂夫没有说话，只是按擦着巴基的女穴，但他慢慢往里探去，按在了巴基的会阴上。  
巴基开始扭起了屁股。  
“嗯…啊…还是痒…史蒂夫…帮我挠一挠…”  
史蒂夫的手指转了一转，他抠到了巴基的阴蒂。  
“哈啊…啊…史蒂夫…好舒服…再捅一捅……”巴基挠着自己的胸，把胸前的红豆揉的肿胀。  
“我的好巴基，”史蒂夫说着，就看到了巴基喷吐出了一股股淫水，“你射精了，拿你的逼。”  
“我的逼…逼能射精…”巴基问着，喘着气，两股腿相交。  
他的鸡巴挺立，留着前液，史蒂夫随便套弄了两下就泄了精。  
“不够…史蒂夫，我又空了…”巴基无助地唤着，“我还要…我痒了，要史蒂夫挠~”  
史蒂夫没有说话，眸色暗沉，一股火已经被巴基点燃。  
“你还要？”他问道。  
巴基抬起屁股，阴唇一张一合，“要嘛…要~”  
史蒂夫把手指又插了进去。  
比上一次粗鲁 也比上一次直接，史蒂夫更快的按插着巴基的会阴和阴蒂，引得巴基连连直叫。  
“啊…好痒…像电击…哈啊…不够，史蒂夫…史蒂夫…捅破我…史蒂夫！史蒂夫！”  
“真想让我捅破你？”史蒂夫沉声问道，眼睛里是燃烧的火，他的声音变得低哑，却异常的性感，“要吗？”  
“要！史蒂夫！要！”连连的碰触让巴基又一次喷出了爱液。  
史蒂夫把手指向更深处桶去，他的手指抠过每一寸媚肉，只听着巴基无助地叫喊。  
“再深…史蒂夫…不够…痒…帮帮我…我觉得…嗯…我觉得我的阴道…也好痒…嗯…不行…啊…”  
他的手指最后停在了阴道口前，他摸到了那层薄膜。  
“疼…”巴基带着哭腔地喊着，“好疼…”  
史蒂夫闻言就要把手指抽出。  
“可是…可是不捅破了里面…里面更痒…”巴基扑腾着腿，把自己又往史蒂夫手指的方向推了推。  
“啊——”巴基叫着，浑身上下一阵疼痛，可在疼痛的最后，是一股深入骨髓的瘙痒和爽意，他扭动着身体，吃下了史蒂夫的手指。  
史蒂夫的鸡巴又涨大了几分，他也摸到了那破了的带着小球状软物的处女膜。  
巴基叫喊着，不住收缩着自己的女穴，闷闷的说，“史蒂夫…你的手指…不够…要用鸡巴的…太痒了…我要受不了了…我只想吃…快给我…我要…”  
史蒂夫没有言语，抽出了手指，低下头，把自己的脸埋在巴基的私部。  
他舔弄起了巴基带着淫液和血味的下体。  
“啊！哈啊…史蒂夫在拿舌头操我…我要不行了…我好爽…”  
舌头进入温热的洞穴，紧致的内壁包裹着它，它刮过内壁，摩擦着巴基的身体，让巴基不住淫叫。  
最后巴基又射精了——还是女性射精。  
“史蒂夫…吃了我的精液好不好…好不好嘛…”他叫喊着，女穴收缩，夹着史蒂夫的舌头。  
史蒂夫听话的舔了干净，咽了下去。  
“啊啊啊！好舒服…好美妙…”巴基叫着，“我的第一次性爱…第一次…就这么美妙…我要死了。”  
“操，”史蒂夫暗骂一声，趁着巴基正淫荡地摆臀，交腿，套弄起自己的性器。  
可巴基却像是没有吃饱一般，把腿缠在了史蒂夫腰上，拿脚后跟不断摆弄着史蒂夫的后背，“史蒂夫…拿你的鸡巴捅捅我，你的手指不够吃，我没有吃饱。你喂喂我，我想吃…啊——”  
说着他还张开了嘴伸出了舌头，舔了舔史蒂夫的脸，“我要嘛…”  
史蒂夫像疯了似的亲上了巴基正说着下流话的嘴，用自己的舌头操干着他的小嘴。  
他也直接把自己的鸡巴插进了巴基汩汩留着淫液的小洞里。  
—TBC—  
虽然史蒂夫刚进去，但我萎了。没了。


End file.
